Confession's hard but acceptance's easy
by widdershinz
Summary: One shot Iruka x Kakashi.Full summary inside. Every time Kakashi walked into the room he would feel nervous and start to act like a klutz. At first he thought it was just the result of thinking too much but later on, the reason did not seem to satisfy him


**Summary: _One shot_ Iruka x Kakashi. Umm… laughs nervously This is my first yaoi fic so I would really know what you guys think. It started this year. All those signs… He was stupid not to notice them soon enough. Every time Kakashi walked into the room he would feel nervous and start to act like a klutz. At first he thought it was just the result of thinking too much but later on, the reason did not seem to satisfy him.**

Author's note: I wrote this story as a challenge for myself cause I've been seeing lots of Iruka x Kakashi fic so I thought why not go start one myself? However, it's my first yaoi fic, you see. I would really like it if you could give me your comments. I'm really unsure about this first chapter. So, um, basically, read up and well, forgive me for this bad chapter and the OOC- ness.

_Italics: thought_

**Bold: flash backs**

**Confessions are hard but acceptance is easy.**

Chapter one

It was a partly cloudy day and the two ninjas were sitting together on the bench, neither talking, just silently enjoying each others' company.

Both had seemingly peaceful looks on their faces but looks could be deceiving because Iruka's mind was a whirl of thoughts.

_When did it start? How did it happen? All I wanted was a pretty wife and a happy family! I didn't ask for anything else!_

_I certainly did not ask to fall for a…_

_Man._

_But he is a handsome man after all._

_Damn! _

_Iruka, Iruka, Iruka! Wake up… This could just be a passing phase…_

_Who're you kidding? I'm not some teenager you know…_

Iruka sighed in confusion. The jounin beside him looked up quizzically. _Boy, Iruka sure was acting weird today._

It started this year. All those signs… He was stupid not to notice them soon enough.

Every time Kakashi walked into the room he would feel nervous and start to act like a klutz. At first he thought it was just the result of thinking too much but later on, the reason did not seem to satisfy him.

_It must've started that day…_

**The lobby was cold and uninviting and the pungent smell of medicine invaded Kakashi's nostrils. Ward 6… Ah! There it was. Pushing open the door he saw Iruka, pale as a sheet. The whirring of the ceiling fans continued.**

"**My first visitor," Iruka grimaced in pain as he struggled to sit up.**

"**Hmm. heard you were injured on a mission. Judging by those bandages," Kakashi pointed to Iruka's badly bandaged forehead, arms and legs, he gave a sympathetic look. "It must've been a tough mission."**

"**Yea, but at least it was accomplished." Iruka smiled weakly before coughing violently. He covered his mouth with a hand but out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi caught a crimson line run down Iruka's badly bandaged hand.**

"**You should take it easy, Iruka. You've hardly recovered. The things you'd do to complete a mission," Shaking his head, Kakashi reprimanded Iruka gently. "You're impossible."**

**Iruka laughed softly. "Yes, I think so too."**

"**That's so like you, you know, Iruka." Guffawing, Kakashi's eyes crinkled up and he grinned. Iruka stared for a moment before joining in the laughter.**

_**Kakashi…**_

"Kakashi… I think I'm in love." Iruka smiled nervously. His heart could not help palpitating and it skipped a beat when he caught sight of Kakashi's steady gaze on him.

"Whoa, harsh. But, sorry, I can't help you on this kind of things."

"No, you don't understand." Iruka seemed flustered. He began to fight down fresh feelings of panic. _What if he thinks I'm a freak? What if he rejects?_

_Then at least you will know that you've tried, _Iruka told himself firmly, determination etched all over his face. His eyebrows furrowed in another burst of anxiety and he began to bang his head against the wall. It hurt, but it wasn't as painful as Kakashi rejecting him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and cast curious glances Iruka's way.

"You know, you could seriously die from that…"

"I... I don't know how you'll look at me after this but I know that if I don't try, I'll regret it forever." Closing his eyes, Iruka curled his hands into fists, his nails digging into his skin. _This was it._

"I like you." Time seemed to freeze and for a few heart stopping moments, nothing else seemed to matter, just Kakashi's response.

Iruka blushed so furiously that even the tips of his ears turned red. Kakashi, on the other hand, was rendered speechless. His normally half open eye was as wide as it would ever get.

But then, he broke into a smile.

"That's so like you, Iruka. But, you know, the feeling's mutual."

Iruka stared in amazement. "I thought… you would've said otherwise." Iruka heaved a sigh of relief, his face lighting up, all the tension in his muscles eased and the creases of worry vanished instantly.

If Kakashi knew that Iruka had been acting strange because of this, he did not say. He stood up and offered Iruka a hand.

"Confession is hard, Iruka. Acceptance is easy and people tend to think the worst. But first let's get something done about that self- inflicted wound."

So that's it! (:

I know it's short but I'll try my best to improve! (maybe a version 2?) ha ha.. So I really need your comments. Hoped you enjoyed it!

painted-dreams


End file.
